


Sin Tu Amor

by judes



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judes/pseuds/judes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night on the barge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Tu Amor

“Duncan?”

“Yes, Love.”

“Dance for me.”

“Dance for you?” Duncan looked across at his lover, a bemused expression gracing his handsome features. “But, we’ve just spent the last four hours dancing the New Year in at Joe’s.”

“Ah, but that was then. This is now. Dance for me.”

Duncan chuckled. “Okay. What kind of dance?”

“Something just for me.” Methos lay back on the couch and watched as Duncan moved gracefully to the CD player and his collection of disks. He could feel his heartbeat accelerate in anticipation though he had no idea what Duncan was going to do.

Flicking through the disks, Duncan hesitated over a couple, then made his choice. Smiling slightly, he put the disk into the player, setting the volume and turned back to his audience of one. Methos had pushed the coffee table to one side, clearing a space in the middle of the barge, creating a small intimate dance area.

Duncan slipped off his dinner jacket, loosened his tie, and paused in the middle of the cleared floor.

As the first notes sounded, Duncan drew himself up to his full height, throwing back his shoulders, tilting his head to a proud angle. His audience of one slouched down into the couch, wondering what his request had produced. He’d vaguely anticipated a striptease as a prelude to making love but it would seem that his Highlander was just full of surprises.

The first full chords echoed round the barge – the distinctive whine of a flamenco guitar. Duncan slowly raised his right arm to shoulder height, bending it to a right angle across his face. His heels beat an uneven tattoo, echoing the guitar notes, emphasising the beat. His left hand rose to mirror the right. He glanced sideways, over his hands, at his totally receptive audience.

The singer’s voice joined the guitar and Methos has to stop himself laughing outloud. A flamenco guitar and an operatic tenor. Only MacLeod could find such a combination and dance to it. Then his attention was caught once more.

Strong, confident, Duncan used his arms, hands and feet to convey a passion for life. Though his face remained solemn, his hair, which had worked loose from its tie, swung round his shoulders, the curls uninhibited. His feet moved in an increasingly complex pattern, but barely moved from his original starting point.

Methos watched in increasing fascination as Duncan’s black trousers moulded tightly across his buttocks, as his white shirt started to stick to the sweat patches across his broad shoulders, as his skin glistened with the exertion. He could feel his own body responding to the sheer primal power of the dancer.

It was a relatively short piece of music – perhaps four minutes in total – but Duncan was breathing hard as he finished with a final flourish and emphatic stamp of his heels. He flung his head back, holding the pose as the final notes faded away.

Methos sighed. Just when he thought he knew every facet of this man, another was revealed. Duncan always seemed so straightforward, so easy to read, but he was very far from simple. He was a mystery, wrapped in a delicious outer shell, and Methos loved a mystery. He loved this man. He adored this man.

Duncan moved. The proud gypsy dancer disappeared, but the dark haired, hot-eyed man now approaching the couch, seemed to devour Methos with his gaze.

“Was that dance enough for you?”

“Oh, yes,” Methos sighed. “More than enough.” He reached up and tugged on the black tie, dangling round Duncan’s neck, pulling his partner in for a soul searing kiss. The passion that was never far from the surface of their relationship flared to life. Hands caressed, kneaded, clothes disappeared, revealing silky smooth skin, rippling over muscles straining to reach nirvana.

Gasping for air, Duncan pulled away slightly. “Come to bed, Methos.” He stepped back from the couch and held his hand out. Methos grasped it and was pulled to his feet and into a warm embrace.

Duncan buried his face in the hollow between his partner’s neck and shoulder and mumbled something.

“What did you say?”

Duncan raised his head and looked deep into slightly puzzled green eyes. “Sin tu amor.”

“Without your love ….?”

“Aye. Without your love, Methos, I am nothing. You make me whole.”

Methos could feel his throat closing with emotion. There were times when he was overwhelmed by how much he loved the man in his arms and he was always surprised that this love was reciprocated. He really had done nothing to deserve this but he thanked all the gods, fates, whatever, that had brought him this gift.

“Take me to bed, Duncan. We have a new year to celebrate.”

 

End

 

 

Note: The music chosen by Duncan is “Sin tu amor” by Andrea Boccelli, accompanied by Mario Reyas and can be found on his latest album entitled simply “Andrea”.


End file.
